100 Days
by Sholenm
Summary: An eccentric new student showes up unannounced at the cram school, and even though she's funny and sassy, she does seem a bit sad. The next day, everyone realizes just how far her eccentricity reaches: she doesn't remember the day before. OCxBon, other pairings as we go. FIrst fic, lots of OOC, T for swearing/action.
1. Day 1: Part 1

A/N: So here is this little marvelous thought baby that has been growing in my head for the past few days. I hope you like it:D

* * *

Wednesday, September 25, 2013. 11:45 PM.

Well this is it I guess... the first and last time I write in this journal. Yukio said back at the beginning that it would help me make sense. In a way he was right. But there is also the saying "Life is understood backwards, but lived forward." And that carries more true than I like to admit.

* * *

It was a normal day at the cram school: Rin was asleep, Yukio lecturing about some type of demon, Izumo, Bon and Koneko were trying to keep up with the exorcist with the notes they were writing. Shimi was quietly doodling in her notebook, having been lost right after Yukio walked in and said "Please open your textbook to chapter..." Shima was blatantly staring at Izumo's ass, not even trying to hide his perverted features.

In fact he was so entrap in the lovely images running in his mind, that he didn't feel the first six small wads of paper that hit him in the face. The seventh brought him out of his dream state, while the eighth and ninth actually woke him up. By the time the tenth one hit him square in the nose, he was throughly confused. He turned around only to have the eleventh small wad of paper hit him square in the eye.

The pink headed monk screamed bloody murder, though it was more from surprise than from pain. Rin jumped from his sleep, knocking the table over in the attempt to clumsily find the sword that was hanging from the back of his chair, his tail fluffing up to three times its size. Bon and Koneko stood, their hands molded into both offense and defense murdas. Izumo had her hands crossed in front of her, her summoning sheets ready for the offensive. Shimi squeaked and turned around startled while Yukio pushed the safety off of his pistol and leveled it towards...

A girl?

A girl laughing at their reactions?

Rin finally got untangled from the mess of his sword, tail, chair and table and finally started at the girl. Yukio lowered his gun, but he didn't take his finger off the trigger. His face easily read mistrust, even though, like all of his students, he was in deep shock. There were a few seconds of hysterical laughter from the unknown girl, the sound scraping the walls like sandpaper, before the girl pulled in a breath and wheezed out "Your faces." She fell over onto her desk still laughing, face bright red from laughing for so long and hard.

Bon was the first to recover. "Wh- who the-the-the /fuck/ are you?" The girl sat with her head at her desk gasping, trying to swallow back the ugly fit of laughter that had taken her. She sat up, a line of drool following her mouth from the desk, which she quickly wiped off with the back of her hand. She sat there and tired to compose herself, slipping a few times, but then finally regained control of her breath.

"Oh, you guys are to funny." she replied breathlessly. Her eyes were glazed and red from laughing so hard, small tears were pooling at the corner of her eyes. She let out a few more huffing laughs, taking deep breaths in between. She then looked around the room at the confused faces and all of the laughter disappeared from her eyes. "You really don't know, do you?" Her voice had gotten darker, having lost all of the light ring it held when she was laughing.

"No, we really don't." Yukio stated calmly. The girl's eyes flicked down to the gun in his hand, noticing his finger resting lightly on the trigger. Yukio again leveled the weapon to her head again and spoke in a quite voice. "Now, who are you."

The girl swallowed. "My name is Tsukino Daiva. I just transferred into this class." Yukio stared at her.

"Mephisto didn't say anything about a transfer student."

"Yeaaah," The girl said, scratching the back of her head. "I didn't talk to him about it." Yukio's arm slipped down a few centimeters at that statement. Daiva noticed it and shrugged. "I thought I had more time."

"Wait what do you mean 'you thought you had more time'?"

"Yah, what eyebrows said."

"Why did you have to hit my eye?"

"One more thing out of you, Okumura, and I swear..."

"But when did you get into the room?"

"But what about my eye?"

-Bang. Bang. Bang.-

The gunshots quickly quited the whole class.

"Tsukino. Come with me. I am going to clear up this whole business right now. Rest of you: the last part of class is study hour. Homework is reading chapter 24 and 25 and writing a simple paragraph about each type of demon mentioned in said chapters, their attacks and how to combat them. Due tomorrow." With that, the boy in the glasses quietly stomped out, a dark aura following him, but still lingering in the room. Daiva quietly stood up and followed him out. Her face was impassive, but still seemed warm and friendly.

The rest of the students stood where they were for a few more seconds. Finally Izumo dropped into her seat and sighed, eyes as big as saucers.

"What the hell?" the purple headed girl whispered into the too quiet classroom. Rin slowly moved to sit down as well, but forgetting he had knocked his chair down, he fell on his ass, where he sat unmoving from shock.

"What the hell is right." Bon muttered. "How did she even get in here without us, or even sensi, noticing?"

"She opened the door, walked up the aisle and sat down." Everyone jumped at the sound of Takara's talking puppet. Everyone looked at the emotionless boy and his dreaded puppet scared stiff. Said puppet continued: "She opened the door while sensi was writing on the chalk board, and everyone else was to focused on their own tasks to notice her."

"And how the hell did she hit me in the eye?"

* * *

Yukio and Daiva walked down the halls of the cram school in silence. Yukio was still angry, though it was different from before.

"Uh, Yukio?" He turned around to see the young girl standing about 5 feet behind him. "Shouldn't we take the shortcut?" He turned around, his glasses flashing.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He stared at the girl. Daiva tilted her head to the side until understanding flashed before her eyes. Her mouth made a small "o" shape as she turned to the left side of the hallway. She waved Yukio over to her as she grasped the handle to a easily overlooked door. He followed behind her as she pushed the small door open and ducked through the short entrance.

As he straightened up, he heard a bored voice softly coo, "I usually don't like people who know the short cut to my office." The contrast from the dark hallway to the bright room made his eyes adjust slowly to the light, but when they did, he realized that he was standing in front of the desk of his boss and guardian.

"Sorry, Mephy. I was in a bit of a rush." Yukio was surprised by the girl talking first. And so casually at that. "I didn't realize it was the first day."

The big chair suddenly spun around. Mephisto had his hands touching at the fingertips, his garish pink and white clothes brightening up the rest of the room.

"Is it the first day?" He smiled, but none of it reached his eyes. It was a normal smile for the demon, but Yukio couldn't help but think that there was just a bit more excitement in his eyes than he liked. "So begins the games, eh, Tsukino?"

"Yessir." The girl smiled as she saluted the clown. She stuck her hand into the short, maroon jacket that she was wearing to join its twin in the opposite pocket. Yukio glanced her over, noting the grey toms and the matching cream shirt that gently hugged her slightly heaver form. Her dark jeans were rolled up to halfway up her calves. Her dark hair bangs came down to eye level over the middle and left side of her forehead while the rest of her shoulder length hair was up in a simple pony tail. The few strangling hairs that rested at her neck were curly. Yukio glanced up at her eyes, and realized that he couldn't pin-point the exact color. It was like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be blue, green, grey or all three.

It was in that exact moment that Yukio realized that Daiva was looking straight back at his stare. He quickly swallowed his embarrassment and turned to the demon sitting in the chair. Dammit, he was supposed to be the one in charge of this situation. "Sir. Mephisto. This young lady was sitting in my class without express permission-"

"Well she now has the expressed permission." Yukio's mouth hung open as the demon cut him off. "And form this day on, she will be in your class. Understood?" Yukio closed his mouth.

"Yes sir." The clown seemed to be satisfied with the answer. He picked up his phone and started playing with it, signifying that they were dismissed. Yukio turned to go. He got to the door before he realized that Daiva hadn't followed. He stood awkwardly by the door wondering if he should go grab the girl and pull her from the office when she spoke up.

"Mephisto."

"Hmm?" The demon didn't even look up from his screen, his thumbs tapping it furiously.

"Yukio knew yesterday. About everything." The principle clown looked up from his screen to stare at the young girl. When she didn't look away, he sighed and put his phone down.

"Eine. Zwei. Drei." Suddenly there was a giant pink fluffy couch in front of his desk. Daiva sat down with a huff. He looked at the younger Okumura twin and offered his hand to the young exorcist. "Would you be ever so kind to join us?"

* * *

Yukio's head was spinning. He had never heard anything more complicated in his life. What was forwards was backwards, but forwards at the same time and that it was the end but the beginning. He took off his glasses and stuck his head in his hands.

"Vargšas berniukas." Daiva whispered as she gently patted his shoulder. The exorcist felt like his head was going to explode. "Hey just think, you can help me when it's my turn." Yukio groaned slightly into his hands. He felt her hand pat him twice more before he felt the couch shift weight with her standing up. "Well, I think I should be off before I miss any more of my first day of classes." The amount of irony in the sentence made the dagoon/doctor want to hurl. He heard her walk towards the door open it, and pause before she left.

"It gets easier, Yukio." He glanced up at her. She smiled. "Also Mephisto, I need to borrow money for the clothes from you tomorrow." With a last smirk, she ducked out of the entrance, it disappearing as soon as it was closed.

Yukio stared after her for a few seconds before he looked back at the demon sitting in his chair. "My dear, you are looking a /lovely/ shade of green today."

* * *

"Alright Rin, that is about as much of yer stuttering I can take for one day." Shura took another swig of the beer in her head as Rin sat down, much to everyone's relief. "Now-" A small knock on the door interrupted her. "Wadda ya want?" the red head slurred while turning to the door. The girl standing there was about her height, awful combination of clothes, black hair, sweet face. Shura almost hated her.

"I'm a student here." The girl said sweetly as she walked into the classroom. She picked an empty desk toward the front of the class and sat down. Shura noticed that all of the other students seemed either scared or suspicious of her. "I also figured that since my last visit gave everyone heart attacks, I would be nice and not sneak in this time. Sorry about that." She nodded to the rest of the students.

"Who the hell are ya?" Shura stared at the girl. The girl met the drunks eyes passively.

"Tsukino Daiva." She smiled. Oh, yeah. Shura hated her.

"Daiva?"

"Lithuanian." Shura shrugged. She didn't give a fuck about her name.

"Who gave ya permission to be here?"

"Mephisto." Shura squinted her watery eyes at the young girl. "I just got here from seeing him."

"Why didn't ya have an escort bring ya back?"

Daiva smirked as she leaned her head into her hand. "Okumura-sensi could barely walk when I left." Suddenly she was being lifted a few inches in the air. She looked at the vengeful eyes

"What did you do to my brother?" He spit out at her. The girl looked at him with an impassive face.

"Down boy, your going to rip my jacket." Shura smirked. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. Rin was just angry at her audacity to pass off his anger so easily. "And don't worry about your brother, he's just suffering from a rare form of motion sickness. He was fine yesterday." Rin slowly put her down, the cogs in his head grindingly trying to understand what she had just said. Daiva brushed the wrinkles out of her jacket as Shura noticed the smoke pouring from Rin's ears. Her drunk brain struggled to ask a coherent question. However, she was beaten to it by Bon who grabbed the sleeve of Daiva's jacket and started yelling in her face.

"What do you mean he was fine yesterday?! We didn't even know you yesterday!" Daiva applied a pressure point in his hand which made him let go of her jacket and shake his hand.

"Damn, what is it with you guys and my jacket? And when I said 'he was fine yesterday', I mean 'he will be fine tomorrow'." There was a dim 'BOOM' as Rin's brain exploded. Shura figured must be much more drunk than she thought. That or she wasn't drunk enough.

"What? That doesn't make sense?! And who the-" Daiva put a finger up to Bon's lips, shushing him smoothly and effectively. She covered her eyes with her other hand and sighed. A light blush spread across the blond and brunette's cheeks as she left her finger on his mouth.

"It does make sense, but it is one hell of an explanation that I don't want to go through again today."

"Neither do I!~" Everybody turned to see Mephisto striding into the room with flowers popping up around him and then fading into the background. Shura glared at the principle as she decided that she definitely wasn't drunk enough yet. "Hate giving the same speech twice. Looses all of the flair." He twirled around and and struck his signature pose, sparkles glittering around him.

"Sušikti klounas." Daiva muttered as she face palmed. Shura noticed that Bon subconsciously leaned towards her as she pulled her finger from his lips to shove her hands in her pockets. His face had turned a lovely shade of bright pink and Shura just had to giggle. Yeah, she was starting to like this girl.

"Oh and hey, look at the time. Wasn't your class supposed to be out a few minutes ago?~" Shura glanced up at the clock. Sure enough, it read half past four. When the girl walked in it was only 3:15. Shura really wasn't drunk enough yet.

"Alright, everyone, chop chop!" Mephisto was practically singing. "I have to have a small word with your lovely teacher. Move along, move along." Students muttered as they grabbed their text books and shoved them into their bags.

Daiva joined them as she grabbed Rin, who hadn't moved since the unfortunate explosion with his brain, and started pulling him towards the exit.

Rin's tsundere senses suddenly kicked in as he started screaming. "Wait, what are you doing? Unhand me! Mephisto!" Rin started struggling as he was dragged away.

"Don't worry~!" Mephisto cryied back enthusiastically. "She'll be living in the dorm with you and Okumura-sensi~~!" Rin's figure went completely limp as they reached the door, his cool-guy systems completely exhausted. The other students watched as Daiva pulled the limp demon onto her shoulders and walked out.

"Wait, wait, Diva!" Shima cried as the girl turned the corner "Why did you throw that piece of paper at my eye?" Her head poked back through the doorway, eyes blank but dark at the same time.

"You moved, nedatupetas." She didn't even care to mention the slur on her name. Shima, slightly scared by her eyes bravely followed after her anyway.

"Wait, but what does that meeeean?!" Bon and Koneko followed him rolling their eyes. Izumo helped pry the terrified Sheimi from her seat and helped her out the door.

"Well then, now that we are alone...~" Shura looked up at the demon. She sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever be drunk enough for this..."

* * *

A/N: So I have never done anything like this before. Reviews would be helpful, especially if you don't understand something (besides the plot. I will explain that later, promise:D). Hope you like it and happy reading.


	2. Day 1: Part 2

A/N: So yeah, first chapter is frickin long, sorry about that.. Anyway, please read for more enjoyment:)

* * *

_Damn. I keep forgetting how light Rin is. _Daiva felt a small smile spread across her face, a sharp pang in her heart giving her a bittersweet feeling.

"Daiva, wait, Daiva! Can I ask you a question?!" And then there was that idiot. She rolled her eyes as she pointedly ignored Shima jumping around her trying to get her attention and made her way towards the Okumura's dorm. _And now my dorm as well._ She smirked to herself again.

She felt Rin start to shift on her shoulders. "You awake?" she asked the half demon as he shifted again.

"Agh, let go of me!" Rin yelled as he started squirming. Daiva stopped walking and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Shima kept walking while Rin sat up and rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"

"You told me to let go." she said, shrugging slightly, hands stuck in her back pockets. "Also when you start squirming like that, we could both be injured." Shima made his way back to the girl and smoothly (or what he probably thought as smoothly) leaned his arm on her shoulder, using the full inch of his extra height to his advantage.

"So, where did you live before you started coming here?" He had a dumb smile on his face. _God, _Daiva thought to herself as she stepped forward and dipped down the shoulder that Shima's arm was resting so he lost his balance and fell face first onto Rin. _How the hell I didn't murder this kid earlier is a mystery to me._ While Rin and Shima tried to untangle themselves from one another, Bon and Koneko came to stand next to the two teenage boys struggling on the ground, neither of them offering them help. Koneko was still so far in shock that he just stared at Daiva, while Bon looked down right adorable with his angry face and the light blush still lingering on his cheeks. Daiva felt her heart rate accelerate. _Fucking curse,_ she thought to herself.

The pink haired monk and the blue haired demon had finally stood up when Bon finally spoke. "Who are you?" His brown eyes tried to stare right into her soul. She smiled, and it seemed her eyes shown with a golden light.

"Tsukino Daiva." She smiled as she watched his eyebrows pull together in confusion then raise up in anger at her smartass statement.

"NO! That's not-" Daiva rolled her eyes as she cut off the frustrated exwire.

"I know what you meant. I just- well, it's really hard to explain. And it still hurts my head to think about." She reached up to rub her temples. It seemed like since this whole fiasco started, she had had one consistent, mind numbing headache. She felt rough hands grab her wrists and when her eyes opened, Bon's face only a few inches from her own.

"Well then, give us an easy explanation." His normally soft brown eyes were strangely hard. Daiva pulled her wrists away from his grasp and shortened the already tiny gap between their faces.

"A demon." She whispered and then quickly pulled away and started walking toward the dorm that she would now share with the Okumura twins, leaving a heavily blushing Bon in her wake. Shima stared at the retreating form of the young girl while Rin suddenly remembered about his brother and chased after the girl.

Both the pink and blond stripped exwires jumped at the sound of the quiet bald monk's quiet "damn."

* * *

"Yukio! Yukio!" Rin ran up the stairs faster than he had ever run in his life. He sprinted down the hallway and hurriedly pulled the door open to his room. "Yukio!"

"Ah, nii-san, so nice of you to make it home." Rin stared in disbelief at his younger brother sitting at his desk, doing homework of all things. He walked over and held up his younger, but taller brother for inspection.

"Are you ok?" He asked his face only a few inches from his younger. The younger one smiled as he gently removed his brother's hands from his shoulders.

"Yes, I am fine. I was feeling a bit sick earlier, but I got over it." The blue haired boy stared at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"You sure?"

"Yes, nii-san, I'm sure."

Rin stepped back and watched as his younger brother quietly sat back down at his desk. His blue eyes bored into his brother as his tail swished back and forth in anticipation. Finally the smaller one sighed.

"What do you want, nii-san?" The tail stilled and there was a moment of silence.

"What is she?" Yukio started and Rin could see him swallow a few times. Yukio turned to his older brother and gave him the fakest smile he could.

"I'll just let her explain that." Rin growled as his brother determinedly stared at the paper's beneath him and Rin knew that he would not be able to get another word out of his extremely stubborn brother.

"Fine. I'll just go make dinner." Rin stomped out of his room and down the stairs. He slowed his pace as he neared the kitchen, hearing the sounds of giggling and purring. He stuck his head around the corner of the room to see Daiva sitting on the counter petting Kuro, who was laying in her lap. He just stood there for a few more seconds until Daiva noticed his presence.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled. Kuro just lay there until she stopped rubbing his belly to pull something out from behind her. She threw the Kurikara at him, which he barely caught. "You left this to me when you ran off to see your brother. I mean it's understood that you wanted to make sure that he was ok, but if I was an enemy, I'd pretty much have control over you. Be more careful about that." Rin stared at her as she went back to rubbing Kuro's belly making cooing sounds.

"Wait, how did you know all of that stuff about me? I-" Rin stopped as Daiva stared at him with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what made him stop but he was pretty sure that the tears pricking at the side of her eyes was a big part of it.

Kuro, who obviously hadn't caught the mood, stretched in the girl's lap and told Rin, **This girl gives the best belly rubs that I have ever had. Why can't you give me good belly rubs like that?**

Rin glared at the cat, the silence broken as he replied, "Because you would make me rub you like that all the time." He opened the fridge, trying to hide his confused feelings. However, the sight in front of him made him completely forget everything. "Of course I would forget that I would need to run to the store!" Daiva walked up behind him.

"What do you need?" She asked, sniffing her nose and trying to blink the unshed tears out of her eyes. Rin glanced at the girl as she sniffed again. He decided to ignore the tears.

"Just mainly the vegetables. We still have enough of everything else for the next few days, but we have absolutely no vegetables. Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to ask Yukio for some more mon-"

"Hey, don't worry about that." Rin stopped from his way to the door and turned around to see the mystery girl shuffling around in her bag. When she pulled out a tamer's circle, his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know you were a tamer!" The girl looked up at him and smiled, the tears from earlier almost disappearing completely .

"Yeah, I know." She picked up one of the knives on the chopping block and easily pricked her finger. She let a small drop fall onto the paper and then stuck her finger in her mouth, sealing off the cut. She closed her eyes. "Augti gėlė," she muttered as she held the little paper in both hands. There was a quiet little pop and then there was suddenly a small greenman sitting on the counter near the chopping block. Rin stared at the little demon, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Ah, so cool~! Just like Sheimi." He smiled at the girl next to him. She blushed as she scratched her head.

"Actually, she was the one who showed me how to summon them. Their not the type that I usually summon, but I've gotten pretty good at making them appear." Rin just stared at her, his jaws a little slack.

"So coool," he whispered. Daiva blushed more and stuck her hands in her pockets as she guestured toward the green demon.

"His name is Gėlė," Daiva said as she shuffled her feet. Rin poked the little demon in the stomach making him giggle. "It means _little flower_ in Lithuanian." Rin looked at her again.

"What's lit- litunian- lituan-?" The confusion was evident on his face. Daiva chuckled.

"Lithuanian. It's the language that comes from Lithuania. It's a small country in Europe," she continued at Rin's confusion. His face finally flashed understanding.

"You speak li- lithuna- it?" He blushed as he realized that he couldn't remember the name. Daiva just chuckled.

"Yeah. My mama's from there, and she taught me the language as I grew up. Japanese is technically my second language, but that is only because my otosan was kinda distant towards me until I started school and I didn't like playing with other kids until I was about three years old." She smiled as she stared at the shiny knives on the chopping block, her mind obviously somewhere else. Rin just sat there quietly. Suddenly, he jumped up startling the girl, greenman and cat sidh.

"So your okasan was from Litunania?" He stared at the young girl, his eyes shining. She slowly backed away from the look he was giving her.

"Lithuania, yes," she gently corrected the young half demon.

"Then she must have showed you how to cook some of their food." Daiva stared at his begging bright blue eyes and understood immediately what the young demon was asking her for. She sighed.

"I'll teach you how to cook a Lithuanian dish, if and only if you actually learn how to pronounce 'Lithuania' and 'Lithuanian.'" she countered. Rin jumped up into the air and then gave the girl a rib crushing hug.

"Alright, alright that's enough," the black haired girl wheezed as she gently pushed the half demon off of her. "Let's get started." Rin quickly stopped, remembering their significant lack of vegetables.

"Wait don't we have to go the store?" Daiva just stared at him strange then turned to her little greenman familiar.

"Hey, Gėlė, would you mind growing us some potatoes?"

* * *

After about three hours of what seemed like Daiva screaming at Rin, Yukio joined them, watching his older brother get verbally beaten in what the room that he was usually master in.

"Kretinas, not that much flour!"

"More dough, Gvera. We want the dumplings to be nice and big, else they won't be fluffy enough."

"No, no. Too much. Too little. YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING BURN IT!"

Yukio smiled as he watched his nii-san scramble around trying to appease the unrelenting goddess. She just stood there, watching every move he made. By the end, Rin was about ready to either pass out or tear the girl to shreds.

"Why are you so mean?" the blue haired demon panted as he leaned against the counter. Daiva paused in the middle of scoping out soup into bowls and stared at him.

"Just be glad it was me and not my mother and grandmother." She shivered as she turned back to the bowls. Rin just stood there as a chill went down his spine.

According to Rin, the meal was worth every bit of mental and emotional pain that had been inflicted on him. After about the third bite, he was throughly in love and started shoveling the thick stew into his mouth as fast as he could. Daiva watched him for a few seconds, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'd slow down if I were you." She said watching as the young demon kept piling it down. "This food is really heavy and you could get sick from eating too much too fast."

"I wouldn't worry about nii-san." Yukio said after taking a dainty sip. "He's renown in both Gehenna and Assiah for his ability to eat a lot."

"Well, it doesn't matter. No matter how much you normally eat, this will stick to your stomach and you won't be hungry for awhile." she said as Rin slammed his bowl down.

"That was the best!" Rin stood up from his seat. "I'm all ready for seconds-" The demon suddenly sat down on the floor, halfway to the kitchen.

"Nii-san!" Yukio was out of his seat in an instant. Rin just waved his hand.

"No, no. It's ok, Yukio. I just don't think that I've ever been this full before." With that the half demon stretched, yawned, and fell asleep on the floor.

Yukio looked at the half-Lithuanian girl finishing off the rest of her bowl, surprise written all over his face. She shrugged. "I did warn him."

* * *

The dishes were washed, leftovers put away and Rin in his bed, snoring like a baby. Yukio gently closed the door behind him and made his way down to the main floor. Daiva was double checking the contents of her purse. A pill bottle of something, tamer circles of various complications, a wad of yens, a locket, two throwing knives, a flashlight and a notebook. Yukio watched as she shook her purse upside down and a pen fell out.

"So you're really going tonight?" he asked as the girl grabbed the pill bottle and tamer circles and stuffed them back in the purse.

"It's not like I really have a choice." Daiva replied as she grabbed the locket necklace. "And I'm not really sure that I'd like to change anything if I did have a choice." She met Yukio's eyes as she pinched the clasp closed. "We only gave you the quick run down earlier. There's a lot the the story that you won't know until it happens." She smiled at him, but he could tell there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"But are you sure you want to be alone?" Daiva slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just don't- don't want you to have to see the last bit. Or the bit before the last bit." Yukio looked at the young girl in mild confusion. She noted it and stated: "I'm going to be crying." The young exorcist nodded quickly, a light blush spread across his cheeks. Daiva laughed while wiping the first tears from her cheek. "I'm already being melodramatic, huh? At least Rin didn't get to see me like this. We get pretty close." She sniffed and rubbed her arms. "What time is it?"

Yukio looked at the watch that he held on his wrist. "Around 10:40."

"Dammit! I hate waiting." she grumbled as she started pacing across the dinning room. Yukio shuffled awkwardly in place. The young girl noticed it and stopped. "You don't have to wait with me. You could go work on grading or homework. I'm fine, really. Just nervous." She picked up one of the throwing knives that she had left on the table and started fiddling with the edge.

"No. I'm going to wait with you." Daive looked up at the exorcist. His glasses caught the light just right so she couldn't see his eyes. _Dammit, I think he does that on purpose._

"Fine. But I'm going to start walking now." She shoved the knife in her hand down into a hidden sheath at her hip and picked up the flashlight and notebook. She reached her hand toward the other knife, and Yukio jumped as the knife flew into her hand. She sheathed the second knife at her other hip as she started walking out the door, Yukio getting rid of his shock quick enough to follow her out.

There was the early autumn chill in the air as they walked, the waning half moon above barely illuminating the path. Yukio was glad they brought the flashlight. They walked half a mile until they reached a random tree on campus. Daiva stopped and sat under the tree and turned off the flashlight, staring up at the stars. Yukio sat down next to her, though he felt like he was stepping into a private conversation, one that you feel awkward after overhearing.

After a few minutes of silence, Yukio's voice stuttered out "Wh-why here of all places on campus?"

Daiva smiled. "Reasons." The young exorcist just shook his head and sighed. "What time is it?" He looked back at his watch.

"11:45." He heard Daiva shuffling around and suddenly the light came back on temporarily blinding him. He watched her writing quickly in the notebook that she had brought with her. He watched her as she wrote, filling up barely half a page, while silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket and continued writing. Yukio casually checked his watch again.

"It's 11:56." Daiva finished writing, closed the book and took a deep breath.

"Yukio, would you do something for me?"

Three and a half minutes later, Yukio was standing with the notebook and flashlight about three feet away from the tree his light shining on Daiva. She had dried her tears and was smiling.

"See ya around, Okumura Yukio!" She waved, a small smile lighting up her face. A breeze rushed across the place where a girl had stood a second ago.

"See you tomorrow, Tsukino Daiva." Yukio said quietly to the empty field in front of him.

* * *

A/N: So I just realized that this is a bunch of bs rambling, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't really know how to fix it... Sorry:( However, if you would like to leave a review to give me an idea on how to fix it, that would be fantastic!


End file.
